


Stinging Bees

by Prince_Pondincherry



Series: Childhood Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Grammar & punctuation are actually surprisingly good., I wrote this in 1st grade, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Pondincherry/pseuds/Prince_Pondincherry
Summary: I recently found this story I wrote in first grade, and I'm honestly pretty impressed with myself for how well it stands up. That said, I wrote it when I was 6. I'm posting it on a lark. Everything is transcribed directly from how it was written.





	Stinging Bees

Bees are mean. One day animals and insectes teamed up aganst bees. This all happened in South Africa.

One day bees stung u hundred peaple. The rest were shooting the bees. The bees got away. They were in a hole. Then they came out of the ground behind the humans. The humans got stung. All of the suden a gopher came out of the ground and ate one of the bees. All the rest of the animals were choing, sucing, or charging bees. Ther were ten left. They were scared, but they had to work. Then butterflies, fleis, and knats came out and got chased. Wall they were getting chased, bumblebees and waspes stung the bees. The End.


End file.
